Aether Goverment File
by Pokemonroll MC
Summary: This isn't an actual government file...but i will release the characters next week so if you want to be a OC then private message me your characters job, description of character,and how they play in the story. THANK YOU! PokemonrollMC


Aether 2.0 is a civilization project that was started by the government in 2016, and has been in progress for the past five years. It is a test to see how "perfect" the community will become overtime. If this project proves to be successful, we will begin to test this type of community control in our own cities and States. Welcome to Aether 2.0. Enjoy your stay!

Aether 2.0 is set up in a certain fashion that allows it to function properly. The three main properties that make up the community consists of The Predictors, The Guardians, and the citizens. The life of a citizen is simple. When a citizen is first born they are given a special medication that will stay in their system till the day they return to The Predictors Realm (die). The special medication allows The Predictors to control the citizen's destiny, and have control over that citizen's actions; The Predictors only interfere if that citizen goes off track of his or her predetermined destiny. A Guardian is a small robot that tracks their assigned citizen's health, thoughts, and behavior with other citizens. Guardians are required to report any odd thoughts and behavior to The Predictors. They are considered friendly and are no threat towards any citizens (unless they must interfere with a citizen's actions immediately). If a Guardian fails to report a citizen's odd behavior and thoughts before that citizen harms themselves or others in the community, both Guardian and citizen are destroyed. Destroyed Guardians will be recycled and reprogrammed at the Guardians Repair Center... but as for the citizen they will be brought to the Predictors to be destroyed .The rules of the community consist of the following:

#1- No pain is allowed in the community. If somebody is hurt, they are required to take a healing pill.

#2- No murdering. (penalty by disintegration)

#3- No mistreatment of Guardians.

#4- No young citizens are allowed to skip school.

#5- Thought of suicide must be reported immediately by Guardians.

#6- No citizen is allowed to cross the Boundary without permission. (This excludes Tamers.)

7#- Every youthful citizen is required to listen to their mentor and parents.

#8- Trackers are allowed to forcefully enter a citizens home. (Only if absolutely necessary).

#9- Tamers must keep their beasts in the Entertainment area, and it is required to be fed and taken across the boundary by their owners once a day.

#10- All citizens are required to be at their home by the 9:00 PM curfew.

#11- Failure to comply with Trackers' orders will result in punishment.

#12- Live a good life. Do not make choices that will make others miserable or could alter their destiny.

#13- Unusual feelings that are not reported by Guardians (emotional responses such as love towards unrelated citizens, or hate) will be reported to Trackers so the citizen can be checked and a new Guardian will be assigned.

The Predictors are a group of highly evolved A.I.s ( artificial intelligence) that converse with each other until they come up with a rule for the community that they all agree on. Predictors also control the trade of goods and services with other communities, and on top of that they have to control and keep in line the citizens of the community. The Predictors are **very** powerful machines, so powerful that once we had created them we could no longer interfere with them. They live in a large dome that hovers above the city.

The community consists of a variety of jobs and even though the citizens don't get to choose their jobs. The Predictors have an awful lot to choose from for the citizens:

**Trackers**- Act as a police officer and can be located at the Station of Retrieval, Converse Station,and Hospital. Only the most well trained Trackers guard and live in the Predictors Dome.

**Cooks**- Supplies all the communities foods as well as handling the community's food that has been imported from Earth.(can be found at the visiting region)

**Teachers**- Teach young citizens the history of Aether 2.0 as well as the different jobs in the community and how to work the vehicles used to travel in the community.

**Repairers**- Not only do they help repair the metal roads and vehicles, but they also repair broken objects such as household appliances around the community.

**Doctor/Nurses**- Treat the ill and are considered a small threat if they leave the hospital premise without being scanned for any traces of any illness from the infirmary.

**Tamers**- Citizens who work in the entertainment area must travel across the boundaries to find their own beast to tame, not even the Predictors can change what type of beast they find. The boundary is the area surrounding the community,it is considered highly dangerous to travel there and only Tamers are allowed there, Predictors cannot control any citizen who goes across the boundaries. Becoming a Tamer is the lowest job to receive.

The education in Aether 2.0 has been advancing ever since it's begun in 2016. The students have split their schools into six classes, each class teaches a different job. Even though at birth the Predictors already know what the citizen is destined to become the citizen won't know until they are brought back to the Predictors Dome at the age of 13 (after they are given their life job they will never see the Predictors again, or go to the Predictors' Dome unless they are a high honor Tracker or have committed a crime) , once a citizen is given their job they will train until the age of 18 for that job.

The transportation at Aether 2.0 is highly sophisticated, with titanium-infused steel-paved roads and electromagnetic hovercrafts its almost impossible to to break anything...well, except for the hovercraft. The hovercrafts used to get around the community are powered by dark matter which humans on ancient Earth discovered. When found at its natural state, it was highly unstable, but now it is a safe, non-polluting source of fuel for vehicles in the community. If a hovercraft were to break, the thermonuclear core (Heat radiation fuel converter) would have to be replaced entirely.

Entertainment in Aether 2.0 is as fun as it is exciting. There are three main stations made for entertaining the citizens. The Converse Station,The Retrieval of goods in visiting, and Entertainment Area. At the Converse Station citizens can play and talk about how their jobs work. At the Retrieval of Good and Visiting Region is a place where young citizens usually meet after school, come to get a variety of foods to eat, and people from Earth import foods to the community through here,and finally the most entertaining place in Aether 2.0 (and dangerous)has to be the Entertainment area. This is where the Tamers can show off their beast and how they act, sort of like a circus, the reason it's dangerous is because of the incident that occurred in 2017.(let's just say the need for healing pills was excessive) after this incident occurred Tamers were considered the lowest job you could get, next to Doctors and Nurses.

Thank you for reading Aether 2.0s government file. There are a lot more secrets in store and I can't wait to discover them, this summer me and my sister, Alex, will be going to the utopia to learn more...after all this was typed out in 2021...and that was 100 years ago! So I can't wait to see how advance the community is now...this is going to be the best summer ever! This is Mip Myer signing out from Earthtraveler...the last vessel for mankind.


End file.
